Art in Spheres
by 13 Pairs of Wings
Summary: It's all ART! A collection of one-shots centring on Kugelmugel who is often accompanied by his friend Ladonia in various AUs and situations; all of them dealing with art of course. Requests are open! Possible KugelXLadonia in the future.
1. Two Worlds of Silence

**Title:** Two Worlds of Silence

**Main Characters:** Kugelmugel (Human name: Johann Vienna Kunst) and Ladonia (Human name: Nimis Arx Vilks)

**Summary: **Johann and Nimis have had a burst of creativity and are silently working in Johann's Art Room.

**AU:** The Dragon's Boy Universe. (Think medieval age with slight differences.)

**Pairings:** None

**Final Notes:** I've created two short "profile"s for both Johann and Nimis in this AU. I expect to be writing in it often, so I though it might be helpful. Here they are:

**Johann Vienna Kunst** –_ Kugelmugel:_

Job: Renowned Artist – Location: Capital

Johann is most often found either roaming the streets of the Capital with his art supplies in hand, or shut in his tower in one of his crazed artistic genius moods. He is known to be very odd and obsessive over his job. Few can quite understand him, and many think he has an addled mind. Those that know him well have realized that he means good, and simply doesn't like other people. Johann very often will go on long rants about art or artistic things.

**Nimis Arx Vilks** — _Ladonia:_

Job: Head Scribe – Location: Capital

Nimis is good friends with the artist, Johann. He keeps records of everything that happens in the Capital, and collects the records of all other cities in the Crown Library (the main library in the kingdom). He usually can be found either in the library preforming his duties or taking care of Johann when he's having an artistic craze. The artist rarely bothers to take care of himself when this happens and it's left for his friend to cook and clean. The Vilks family comes from the mountain villages, but moved to the Capital when his father was young and is a middle class family. Technically, Nimis has rooms at the Vilks household, but he very rarely ever uses them, preferring to live with Johann at his tower.

* * *

Quiet.

Not a word was said.

No one broke the silence.

This had been going on for days now, neither party spoke to the other, nor anyone else. Not because they were angry or morning a loss, but because it wasn't necessary.

Both Johann and Nimis were working, though it was a different work from the average citizen of the Capital.

The artist and scribe sat in the same room at the top of the Tower of Art. No one was allowed to enter this room except for them. It was Johann's art room-and most recently Nimis's as well.

The pair was lost in their own worlds of paper and ink, canvas and paint. The only noises were the strokes of a brush and scratch of a quill, but it was hardly silent.

A thin horse-hair brush was delicately tipped into the sky blue paint. The sharp-looking point was slowly moved across a white patch in an array of colours.

_A small bat flew through the crisp winter air as dawn arrived. It raced the sun's rays to the mountain cave where home resided and the swarm slept. Every frantic flap of its wings brought it closer; the rocky ground below blurred past._

_'Must hurry. Must be quick.'_

_As its leathery wings dipped into the shade of the black mountain hole a slumbering thing woke and the sunlight streaked across the slope._

_'Safe.'_

_A familiar roar from the deep rang out and warm flames licked the blackened stone walls below._

The quill dipped into the inkwell, so fast it almost tipped over the glass jar. Unlike Johann's slow and careful brush, Nimis's raven feather flew across the page in a messy speed that left barely legible trails behind it.

_...Both armies looked out across No Man's Land from under the miserable downpour of rain. The Blue Calvary's hooves stopped in weary impatience, and the Red Archers had bows poised for fire. A wrong breath and lives would be snuffed out on both sides._

_"On your mark General," said the Blue soldier._

_"Just say the word Captain," promised the Red soldier._

_"Charge!"_

_"Fire!"_

A brush smeared green and a pen scratched across parchment.

'Shhh.' The Artists are at work. They're making a masterpiece.

* * *

**Requests Policy:** Anything that involves Kugelmugel is up to be requested. I will do KugelXLadonia, but no long kissing scenes or M rated. I don't read M, so I don't write it. Remember, these are _requests. _That means that I have every right to decline your request and there is no due date for when I will get one done. I will PM you if something comes up though. If you would like to request any other pairings to be included on the side-lines, let me know. I'm usually ok with writing almost anything as long as it makes sense and isn't incest.


	2. Early Morning Escape

**Title:** Early Morning Escape

**Main Characters:** Kugelmugel (Johann Vienna Kunst) and Ladonia (Nimis Arx Vilks)

**Summary:** Johann sneaks out to watch the sunrise.

**AU:** The Dragon's Boy AU _(The same as the last, notes on this AU are there)_

**Pairings: **None

**Final Notes:** Nimis is very much a motherly figure in this. Both of them are more than a bit OOC, but I've written very little for these two, so its all a work-in-progress. Belgium makes an appearance as a baker here as well, and there are a few lines not in English (nothing important). Translations will be at the bottom. Please tell me if they are wrong! I will fix any errors immediately.

* * *

Cloak: Check

Sketchbook: Check

Pen, Ink, and Charcoal: All check. Wait! ...Now check.

Nimis out of the way/cleaning: Heh. Check and mate.

Johann smirked as he glanced into one of the tower's many rooms to see Nimis muttering and cleaning. Honestly, he was too easy to fool.

The artist turned, ascending the stairs while simultaneously flicking the hood of his cloak over the red beret atop his head. It didn't take long before an inconspicuous figure carrying a sketchbook exited the well-known Tower of Art and headed out into the city beyond its walls.

It was a crisp Capital City morning where the sun's rays were just peeking over the city walls. Smoke still puffed from the thousands of chimneys that decorated the skyline. The streets were still covered in frost this early. Already the streets had people in them, and most shops have _open_ signs hanging out. The perfect day for Johann's latest masterpiece.

"Goetemorgen, Meneer Kunst." The baker, Bella, greeted. Johann may have had a hood over his head, but his signature twin brains swung across his chest.

Johann thought of simply walking on and ignoring the cheerful lady, but he could practically hear Nimis telling him off for it—which certainly wasn't art and therefore should be avoided.

"Guten Morgen, Bella. It's a good day for art." He replied.

"Care for some Baumkuchen? I just brought a batch out of the oven." The baker's voice travelled after the retreating artist.

Johann's nice attitude didn't reach far past introductions and his reply was short, "Nein."

Clearly, Nimis still had work to do about his friend's social abilities. Speaking of the blonde…

"Johann Vienna Kunst!" A familiar voice rang out in the chilly air. However, no noticeable response came from the name's owner. No, wait a second, he was walking faster; Nimis could tell.

"Johann, get back here! You are still grounded!" The scribe shouted as he stopped to catch his breath. Who did Nimis think he was? He couldn't ground Johann!

The before mentioned artist scoffed and raised his voice to reply with, "Grounded? Grounding is not art! You're not my mother, nor my father, and for that," he raised his voice even louder than before, "I am grateful!"

Nimis almost growled, "I might as well be. What with all the cooking, cleaning, and feeding I do for you," there was a pause before he added an afterthought, "Speaking of feeding, when was the last time you even ate?"

Johann rarely bother to keep track of something as unimportant and un-artistic as "time" when there were such great opportunities for art as there had been recently. Why waste your time eating when one could be painting?

"Yesterday?" He asked. Or had it been the day before? Midnight maybe?

Nimis finally caught up when the cloaked figure turned onto Cogsway Ave. It was a wonder that the man could walk so fast but yet exercise and eat so poorly.

Johann didn't even let Nimis start up his argument again before making a perfectly sound one of his own, "You know, it must be an amazing experience to watch the city awaken from the rooftops; think of what a wonder that would be. Besides, weather and outside conditions would probably be visible. It would make the records even more accurate from such a location. Today is a once and a life-time chance to see it all happen. Who would you be to stop me from such an artistic learning experience?"

Nimis's defences were breaking and Johann couldn't help but make a mental note on the art of his visual concentration and the mental battle there was sure to be occurring.

"Well…" the scribe finally relented.

It came to no surprise from either party when ten minutes later the pair was seated side by side atop a shop and apartment, watching the Capital with the pigeons. However, only one of them supported a smile brought on by his most recent victory.

After a while Nimis leaned back on the shackles to gaze up at the lighting skyline. The _skritch-skratch_ of Johan's pencil and the clatter of below were the only sounds in the air.

The scribe wished to break the silence, but with the furious scratching of a pen signalling his companion's concentration, he didn't dare. That was ok though. It was nice to relax and let his mind wonder with the artist as silent company every once and a while.

Maybe they should do this more often. Sneak out early in the morning to watch as dawn greeted the busy city below. Next time they would eat breakfast first; both of them.

As the sun gained fair ground in its blue pastures, Nimis smiled up at a cloud above. He may be a pain sometimes, but Johann had his moments of greatness too.

* * *

**Translations:**

Goetemorgen, Meneer Kunst: Good morning, Mr Kunst (Dutch)

Guten Morgen, Bella: Good Morning, Bella (German)

Baumkuchen: A type of European layered cake. Its been mentioned that Kugelmugel is very fond of Baumkuchen.

**Requests Policy:** Anything that involves Kugelmugel is up to be requested. I will do KugelXLadonia, but no long heavy kissing scenes or M rated. I don't read M, so I don't write it. Remember, these are _requests. _That means that I have every right to decline your request and there is no due date for when I will get one done. I will PM you if something comes up though. If you would like to request any other pairings to be included on the side-lines, let me know. I'm usually ok with writing almost anything as long as it makes sense and isn't incest.


End file.
